Carry Me Away
by Master Jesse
Summary: .:One Shot:. He doesn't want to be stuck anymore. He can't bear to stay here anymore. So please! Honestly its rated so someone will read it. ..Chapter 2 is the same story from a different perspective..
1. Chapter 1

I don't own.

I hope you guys like this, it was written a while back when I was just messing around with different ideas.

Carry Me Away : Chapter 1

* * *

He paced back and forth in his room. Lately his legs had been feeling restless. It was a bothersome feeling because he had absolutely no desire to do anything involving his legs, and yet they would not be calm. It was getting to the point where he could not sleep without his toes twitching as they desired for movement. He had endured three weeks of this and if he did not do something about it surely he would go insane.

The night air was frigid. Winter air. He loved the winter; there were so many clouds to watch and everything was so quiet. But tonight the sky was clear and his legs were screaming at him. He started walking around the town, but still his legs were not quiet. They took him to one of the gates and stopped. He looked out into the trees and sighed. There was no stopping them now. He looked around, just to be sure that no one was around to see him do something so out of character.

He ran. As time and land passed his legs slowly got quieter, and yet… He continued to run. He didn't stop until there was no more air in his lungs. Even then it was him that was wanting to continue. His legs had stopped their pleas for movement and were content. But he wanted more. He basked in the moonlight and felt the cold air run through the strands of hair that had fallen in his race. He looked back where he had run from and sighed. He did not want to return.

His lungs filled with air and his heart slowed to a steady beat. His legs pulled him up off the ground and he ran. But he did not run back to the town instead he ran further away. His mind was clear and he saw nothing but the ground in front of him. The trees blurred and there was no sound but the cold air rushing past. Finally his legs started to protest and he knew he could run no longer. He looked back and saw the town below him, far in the distance. The moon was on its descent. He had run for hours and hadn't realized it.

The trees were scarce and he could see patches where there were none. His hill was taller than the others. He could see for miles. His head fell back against the soft grass that his legs had carried him to and he slept. His mind rested, it did not worry of things from his home, or the future instead it slept. His legs were quiet and his heart kept its steady beat. He was at peace.

-Crack- He opened his eyes but remained still. His heart's beat changed for a split second at the sudden noise. His legs grew anxious as adrenaline began to fill them. His mind was searching for explanations for the noise. He wanted it to be nothing, but something in the way the twig snapped told him that his hopes would not be true. He could not move. His legs were crying for it and his heart started to wail in fear, but his mind was telling him that it would only be bad if he ran now.

A footstep and his hopes floated away. Another and his heart stopped. Another and his legs stilled. Another and his mind was beginning to think that it had made the wrong decision. He looked over to the footsteps and his heart started pounding. He sat up and stared at the figure emerging from the trees. His breath was caught in his throat. He had run too far.

'Shikamaru.' The voice was deeper than he remembered and his mind searched for a response, instead he stayed quiet. 'What are you…' The voice paused and looked around. There was something in the way that the eyes moved that Shikamaru recognized. 'I'm alone.' Shikamaru said. He could have given himself a standing ovation for the amazing job he had just done at sounding calm. Instead he nodded when the eyes moved back to him. 'Why?' His mind processed the question. It was vague, and had many answers but none that would have been the one the other wanted.

The figure bent and sat on a log on the very edge of the clearing. His eyes were fixed on Shikamaru, but he was listening for signs of others around. 'I am alone.' His voice emphasized every word. He hoped that the other would stop looking for people, and that the hidden meaning in his words would be understood by the other. He knew that the other's mind worked at a pace close to his, but who knew if it would understand. The other's shoulders lowered as the words sunk in and a strange look crossed his face. A smile. He had never seen that before. A smirk once or twice. A mocking laugh, but never a smile. His heart jumped up in his throat and his legs twitched. 'Long time.' The deep voice resonated through his ears and wrestled with the memories he had. It was true, it had been a long time. Longer to others. His mind wandered to someone who would have died to be in the clearing at that moment.

'True.' His reply must have struck a chord in the other. His smile disappeared and his body stiffened. There was a sadness about him now. Something else that was new. This clearing had to have some sort of power. He kept seeing things that he knew could not be true. Shikamaru looked around and then back to the lone figure sitting on a damp log on the edge of a clearing in the middle of the forest. Black eyes met his and they cried. 'I'm alone.' The words were full of hidden meaning. There were words that the other could obviously not permit himself to say, but his heart could scream them. Shikamaru nodded and looked up at the sky. Clouds were sauntering their way across the sky and yet he had no desire to watch.

He heard another twig crack and felt the ground next to him shift. Black fabric gently rested itself on his hand. He looked down at the fabric and then to the startling white above it. His eye moved up to the black eyes he expected to be studying him, instead they were covered and he returned to watching, but not watching the clouds. In truth he was watching the other at his side. Eventually the eyes opened. They were red, but it was a red from tears. He looked up, as if gravity would force the tears back inside, instead they ran down his face and fell onto the brilliant white that covered his shoulders. He turned his head and black met brown. Without warning a blur of white buried itself against his chest. His heart screamed in fear, but his mind calmed it down. His legs shifted and turned his body to face the figure in contrasts.

'Hn.' The figure groaned when glove covered hands lifted him up. He looked into the lidded eyes and pleaded. He eyes yearned for everything impossible. Their voices were silent and instead they stared. It was unexpected, but at times the most unexpected of things can be the most life changing. The white top slid off one shoulder and alarm raised through Shikamaru. He had heard why it was worn and what it meant when it was removed. He did not release the other though. A pale hand touched his face. His mind could find no explanation for it. Then his heart spoke up. -Alone.- There was something that he yearned for. It was not something unobtainable. It was something that could not be asked for. For it to be true it had to be given. 'I don't want to be alone anymore.' The deep voice threw his heart up into his throat. His eyes fell down from the black eyes watching him.

The pale arm snaked from his cheek to an even paler torso, only half hidden from view. He smiled a tiny smile. His mind grimaced at the image of himself smiling. He knew his face did not hold a smile well. Whereas the other had been beautiful as the rare smiled crossed his face. He knew that this was not true for him. The other side of white fabric fell to the grass and another pale arm slid up along his rib cage. He could feel his heart tremble. Shikamaru leaned into the hand on his face and black eyes sparkled. He must have been waiting for some response. To be thrown back into the loneliness or be accepted for a brief period in time.

There was something about the pale skin next to him that caused his heart to skip beats and his mind to think bizarre things. He imagined what that skin felt like, he imagined what it tasted like, he imagined what his skin would look like pressed up against it. He felt the pale hand fall from his face. He felt the other hand run fingers along his ribs. He took the hand and stilled its movements. He pulled the hand up to his face and lightly kissed the ever so soft skin. The pale hand deftly removed his gloves and the cold air rushed along his fingers. He wondered how the other could ignore the cold air. 'I am so cold on the inside.' As if he could hear what Shikamaru was thinking the deep voice answered his question. Shikamaru pulled the thin boy to him and held him tightly. The other slowly moved his hands to the other's back and pulled him in tighter. There was a warmth that Shikamaru felt that he knew was not from the sun, but from within. It spread quickly and he felt the other warm.

Even if it was a little bit he knew that the other would no longer be frozen inside. They stayed locked in their embrace. Neither wanted to pull back for fear of what could happen. Shikamaru's eyes wandered around and as he looked through the trees he could see why this clearing was special and why they had crossed paths. From this spot you could see the village. The entire village full of memories and lost feelings for the other. He squeezed just a little tighter before resting his head on the pale shoulder. His mind thought of things to say, things to make the other feel better but he knew that nothing could be said. All of the possibilities were wrong.

He felt a devious finger slide its way into his hair. His breath trembled as he felt the finger twist his loose hair around it. A tiny pain pulled and his head came with the finger. His breath caught in his throat as the other's face came dangerously close. He felt even softer skin on his lips and a chill ran up his spine. He watched as the boy pulled back and a pale pink tongue slid along the seam of the other's mouth. An urge he hadn't felt before overcame him and he pushed the other against the dry grass. He felt insecure and concentrated his kisses and nibbles on the pale neck. He ground a thin layer of skin in his teeth as the boy below him mewled softly. His head was pulled back reluctantly and he watched the boy in front of him. He couldn't resist that silky skin and touched his lips to it once again. He felt a skilled hand move down toward the edge of his shirt and he panicked. He grasped the hand lightly. 'Don't.' He was grateful that his voice did not betray the terror he was feeling inside. The other did not seem to mind though. He pulled himself up to resume their joy. He couldn't get over how awkward he felt though. He felt the other's knowledge as he was pushed back softly. He couldn't look up at the black eyes studying him. 'Sorry.' The voice whispered. His eyes widened and he looked up to see a tear streaking down the porcelein skin. He caught the bead of sorrow with his finger and by habit he put his finger to his mouth. He felt the other's attention lock on his lips and smiled. This time he knew that it did not matter what he looked like. He felt the other's almost non-existant wieght on him and a strange feeling swelled inside him. Their lips met once again.

A snap of a twig and the two pulled away quickly. There was someone near. Since neither of them should have been in that clearing and one was overly sought after, they had to stay hidden. Shikamaru's legs pulled him up to his feet and they propelled him into a tree, even in the winter chill it was covered in green leaves and hid him well. He had not noticed, but the other had followed his lead. 'Thank you.' The voice said and he tasted soft lips press against his. He touched the pale neck of the boy and pressed their heads together. A promise. The two quickly separated. His legs carried him quickly away from the clearing and back toward the town. They no longer yearned for movement, his mind was at peace, but his heart ached. He hoped that the ache would fade, but his mind knew otherwise, as long as the memory was there, the ache would not fade. He would accept this pain he would take the burden that the other carried so selflessly. His heart now controlled his soul and he could accept that. It was funny how something so out of character for him… could feel so right.

* * *

A/N: Did you like it? If so please review. I want to know what I'm doing right. and if you didn't like it... REVIEW. I want to know what I'm doing wrong even more. Just one more chapter and it'll be done. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own.

Thanks for reading the next chapter! I hope you like this one. :D

Carry Me Away : Chapter 2

* * *

Every once in a while his skin would itch, his mouth would close up, and his head would ache for hours upon hours. He read what an allergy was and knew that this was it, but instead of attributing the allergy to something he ate, or came in contact with he decided he was allergic to his home. So once a month to keep his allergy from overwhelming him he returned to his land. He knew that he could not truly return, but he could at least pretend he was with people who he could speak to without the urge to kill them in the most painful way ever.

The walk was long, but his legs could bear the pain. His heart could not. The trek had turned into a long dream, he remembered times from the academy. He remembered laughing. He dared not remember who he laughed at. If he did. He was sure that he would give up on his true mission in life and would return. He walked up a hill, it was not unusually large, but in some chance of poor planning it had been propped on the side of another hill. It peaked perfectly, well perfect for what he desired. The first time he found that hill he had set up the ideal spot to watch and remember, and feel. Until he got to his spot he would not feel anything.

His eye twitched. He could feel someone around. He was feet away from his spot. His heart started to fade away. It feared that its release would not come and that it would be stuck holding in all its pain for yet another month. He took a few steps. His heel landed sharply on a twig. It snapped under his stupidity. In the eagerness to get to his spot he had not been paying attention to what he was doing. He took a few more steps and wanted to run the other way. There was a person in his clearing. Lying in his clearing. Looking completely content in his clearing. There was… He heard the faint hitch in the other's breathing.

'Shikamaru.' He felt too many emotions rising up in him, if he didn't get them under control it would surely do him in. 'What are you…' he started to say before realizing that maybe this was a trap. They had figured out that he came here and were planning on capturing him. He looked in the trees, in the shadows and yet he could not see anything. 'I'm alone.' He couldn't believe that this was happening. 'Why?' He asked. He wanted to know why Shikamaru was out here, why he was lying in his clearing, why he was torturing him by being so close. Home was so close. He sat, his legs would no longer hold himself. They too were confused as to what was happening. This had to be a trap. There was no other explanation. He watched Shikamaru but listened closely for the others who were hiding. Maybe now that he was not looking they would strike. 'I am alone.' The emphasis drove home all the hopes he had. This truly was a piece of home sent to him. He drooped down on his log and a smile slipped onto his face as he thought of all the things he needed so badly. That were now a reach away. The thought of the last time he had seen the boy and sighed. 'Long time.'

He could tell that the others thoughts had drifted to the forbidden person and his mind began to darken. 'True.' The voice was so similar. It was so close. He couldn't help but be filled with sadness. He was so sad. He was too sad. He was so lonely. He was too lonely. He couldn't believe that he had survived so far from his friends. He had learned in the absence that they truly were his friends. He was alone. He looked up at the brown eyes watching him. 'I'm alone.' He said this just to say it. To let the feelings bottled up inside of him out. To say those words. Even though he had been allowed release of his feelings, he never was able so say what he wanted to say so badly. He saw the other watching the clouds. Clouds. His mind drifted to his mission but his heart forced those thoughts away. He would not ruin this chance.

His feet moved and carried him to the empty grass next to the other. He sat close enough to feel the warmth from the other boy. That warmth he had wanted so bad. It was so cold. Everywhere he went now was cold. He closed his eyes as tears began to form. He tried to force them away, but instead they only grew in number. He lifted his head and the tears started to fall. There was nothing he could do to stop the liquid memories from spilling forth. He turned to the other and as soon as his eyes met the other he could not hold back anymore. His body fell into the other's chest. He cried, silently for all that he lost. He cried for the one he missed the most and he cried for all the lost time.

'Hn.' He made a noise when the other moved. He desperately didn't want the only contact he had had in what felt like forever, to leave. He looked up to those brown eyes in front of him. Please stay here forever. He pleaded. His heart threatened to bring tears again, but he held them at bay. His skin shivered from the cold. This cold was not from the night air, but from the cold he held inside himself. He could feel a faint warmth coming from the other boy and wanted more of it. He slowly slipped one of his sleeves off. He slid his arm up to rest against the brunet's face. The heat from the warmth was amazing as if filled his arm. He looked to the boy and his heart throbbed. He craved for more. He closed his eyes and sighed quietly. 'I don't want to be alone anymore.' He looked up at the boy with his eyes brimming with every emotion in his being.

He was delighted as he saw brown eyes roam from his face. He saw the flicker of a smile and his heart stopped. A smile. It had been so long since he saw a true smile. Everyone around him was so fake. Their smile's mere masks to cover their true natures. He had to see more of that smile. He lowered his shoulder and the other side of his sleeve slid down. His hand lingered up the boy's body. He wanted to feel more, but was wary of rejection. His heart melted when he felt the brush of the other's skin as he pressed onto his hand.

There was something in the other boy that raised the hair on the back of his neck. He lowered his hand slowly. He didn't want to separate, but there was part of him that wanted to _be_ touched. He trailed his hand slowly, feeling each rib as he passed them. Rough fabric stopped his hand. He looked to the boy as his hand was pulled up and pressed softly against the boy's lips. He removed the black fabric ruining the sensation of his skin on the brunet's. Words flew from his mouth before he could pull them back. 'I'm so cold on the inside.' He tensed, but relaxed as strong arms pulled him close. It wasn't close enough. He wrapped his arms around the other and pulled him even closer. Their heats intermingled and he could feel himself warming, from the inside out.

He held on as tight as he could. He did not want to go back to being alone just yet. He needed this touch, needed the warmth. He built the memories of this moment and vowed to never forget it. His heart was warm now, the memory kept it aflame. His heart fluttered as the other rested his head on his naked shoulder. The sensation of skin on skin sent his newly defrosted desire into overdrive. He slid his hand up the covered back and ran a thin finger along the brunet hair. He wrapped a few strands of loose hair around his finger. He pulled on the hair slightly and the boy's face rose from his shoulder. He took that opportunity to close the distance between their faces. The taste was everything he thought it would be. He pulled away and licked his lip.

A dangerous look crossed the other's face and he felt the grass roughly rake against the skin on his back. His neck was kissed too many times for his mind to keep track of. He was shocked by the pitiful noise that escaped from his throat. He grabbed a handful of the brown locks. He must have pulled to hard because the other removed himself from his neck. He looked at the brown eyes now studying him. He smiled as slick lips pressed against his tentatively. He reached for the other's over shirt, but was stopped by a single gloved hand. 'Don't.' He looked up to the brown eyes and something in them made him pull his hand away. He craned his neck and gently kissed the lips above him. There was something different about how the other moved. He frowned and pushed the brunet lightly. They sat up and brown eyes watched the ground as black stared as the sullen face before him. 'Sorry.' He whispered. His heart throbbed. This was something he had never felt before. A tear escaped his emotion-filled eyes. A gentle touch erased the tear. He watched as that finger was slipped between barely open lips. He moved forward, as if in a trance. Another smile graced the brunets face. A heartbeat and they had changed positions. He was now looking down through his pitch black hair at the boy. He leant down and brushed his lips against the other's.

A snap of a twig and his eyes went searching. He felt the other slide from beneath him. He felt the other's presence. The other jumped straight up into the trees surrounding their clearing. He followed. They landed on branches right next to each other. 'Thank you.' He whispered. He touched those lips he cared for so intensely once more. He felt a soft hand pull his neck closer. Their foreheads touched and he could feel the unspoken promise sit in the air. He heard the person coming nearer and as they released from their promise he jumped to another tree. He looked back once and saw his home in all its glory, and he was not sad. A warmth he had not felt in too long a time had returned to his soul. He started his long trek back and smiled. Perfect.

* * *

A/N: I hoped you liked my little attempt. If not. I'm sorry. Reviews are VERY welcome! and needed!


End file.
